The Forgotten
by Blood Of The Depressed
Summary: Erza Scarlet is gone, wiped off the face of the planet. Lucy X Erza
1. Chapter 1

Yes yes, I know this is bad, that's why I'm doing this. To torture you mwhahaha. Not to mention a bunch of OOC ^^

The rain washed down drowning vision. Her body lay there, in the rain. Puddles pooled around us. Blood staining her clothes, all I could see was red. Her blood leaked into the puddle making it a blood pool. I slammed my fist into the cement inconsiderate of the consequences. Water splashed me as I hit a puddle. I felt someone grab my fist. I hadn't noticed I was mumbling until I heard someone else speak. "Stop," he commanded. "She's gone, you have to accept that. It's not worth beating yourself up. It wasn't your fault."  
Tears streamed down faster down as words began to fail me. Tears turned into sobbing as I leaned into her suffocating myself. "I-I'm sor-ry. I-I shoul-d've be-" A new burst of tears sprang to my eyes making everything impossible to see. I sat there in the rain, with the bloodied body of a fallen knight. Titania had fallen. It was all my fault. If it wasn't, then whose was it? Who has to bear the burden of knowing that someone died for you. Who has to bear the knowledge of knowing you could've saved a life. No one, and yet our emotions blame us. Or maybe that's your brain. Either way truth is it was my fault.  
The days flitted past me like a fly attracted to the light. Her funeral, her presence. The guild was a lifeless place. Too shocked by Erza's death. No more fights, and no arguments. Nothing. Just silence. I couldn't take it anymore. Enough with all of this bull shit. I walked inside to be welcomed by silence and mourning. I walked up to the board and snatched a mission with my right. I stepped out into the sunlight remembering how I used to exit with her. I felt tears creep into my eyes. I let out a string of curses under my breath. I'll get that bastard, no matter the costs.  
As the days past by I felt my guilt, depression, and sadness turn into anger. Not before long I realized I am weak. A helpless little girl out in this cruel world. And so my journey to get stronger began. It started small from building up stamina to gaining strength. I hadn't had any experience with fighting hand to hand. But I didn't let that discourage me. Repeatedly I had asked Natsu or Gray to spar with me. Of course they had gone easy on me. Which at first I was glad. But how can anyone learn how to get better if their abilities aren't challenged? All this time training I had forgot to apply my celestial spirits in battle. Little by little I would summon them in battle while attempting to block attacks and counter attack. Each time I would be a little more successful than last time. It soon got the point where I could summon one without any problem. Just one, if I attempted to summon again after I would get wobbly on my feet leaving me vulnerable. As my training progressed the guild had slowly began repairing itself. The silence was replaced with chatter, and laughter. Everyone was smiling once more. The guild already had a plan, rip the bastard to shreds. When I decided I had enough experience to take on a different opponent I went to check up on some of the guild mates. Most of them distracted themselves of her death by imagining gruesome ways to torture the wizard. I had finally went when I had heard enough of someone's torture. Apparently they wanted to use his stomach acid and pour it all over him, before ripping out his veins. I left when they were going to explain what the veins were for. (A/N: And that's how I want to torture someone :/) I grabbed a random mission while my stomach performed cartwheels for the non existent audience. It was a place not too far from here. All I had to do was capture a group of bandits that was creating chaos. When I arrived at the town I asked some villagers if they had a hunch of where the bandits were. They had said no, it wasn't before the sunsetted did I finally find them. I stumbled across them when I fell into a hole. I had given up looking for them, I saw a tree with a bush under it. Deciding it was a nice place to rest I lumbered towards it. The hole was about 4 feet wide and 3 feet down. It was covered by a bush. "Uhm, hello. Don't mind me I was just passing by….." I blushed to add the effects of a helpless person. The bandits were pretty much people in normal clothing. Nothing suspicious about them. Wait a minute. Something looked familiar with them. I realized a little too late that some of them were the villagers I had asked if they had known where the bandits were. A couple of the bandits lunged at me. I ducked before rolling to the side. Someone grabbed my leg and pulled me back. I kicked at him hoping to loosen his grip. His grip didn't falter I felt someone kick me in the back. I screamed making dust fly. A kick to the rib. Pain brainwashed me making me forget all the tactics I'd learned. When they finished blood was oozing out of most of my injuries. I was too weak to fight back. Even after all that training I was too weak. I heard a giggle somewhere from above me. I was blinded by pain to pay any attention to it. Until I heard that same voice whisper something. It grew louder, voices overlapping over other voices. Until I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed, "SHUT UP!" The bandits looked at me before deciding for round two. They didn't bother to waste their resources on me. Since I was a "helpless little girl." I stood up shakily convinced they were the ones speaking. They all jumped me. I unhooked Taurus's key and summoned him. " _Kill them_." It whispered.  
"Ki- capture them," I requested. Taurus set off swinging his dull side of the axe. I helped him take out enemies before I fell to a splitting headache. Everything dissolved into a ringing.I awoke in the guild with Natsu overhead. "LUCY! Oh my god you're alright!" Natsu shouted alerting the others. "Who did this to you? I'll beat them up before frying 'em.""Uh, no it's fine I think I took care of them," I replied hoarsely.

He insisted, "No! They need to suffer for the damage they've done. We have to make sure-"

"Natsu. That's enough," headmaster interrupted.  
He opened his mouth about to say something before headmaster sent a glare. "Leave us," he commanded.  
The guild mates left but not before checking up on me. I reassured all of them. When they all left Makarov stared at me, before warning, "Stop this nonsense. Getting yourself killed is not what Erza would've wanted. Live for her sake and yours. Don't recklessly throw away your life! Do you know how many people you affect in your life? How do you think they'd take it if you died? You're like family here. We don't need to lose another one."  
"I can't stand by here watching you guys fight for me, for everyone. I will not watch as one of my family members die saving me! How else am I suppose to improve? If I can't even face a couple bandits then what use am I? If I continue relying on you guys nothing will improve except our bond."  
"Be careful," he replied before leaving.  
I puzzled over what he said before I was captured by sleep's clutches. I awoke to a ruckus of someone sneaking in. I saw Natsu attempting to quietly enter but failing. He was holding a tray filled with a piece of meat, bacon, eggs and water. "Natsu, can you keep it down I have a headache," I requested.  
He jumped surprised to hear me awake. Everything fell on the floor. "Oops," he said, "oh well." He picked up the meat off the floor and ate it. "Want some?"  
"Uh….. No it's ok I'll get my share later."  
He looked relieved a moment but then remembered what he came for. "Well good news, we found that wizard who killed her. We're gonna ambush him in 3 days. You are not going since you're injured."  
I was just getting out of bed when I heard him say that. I had already taken a step forward before I froze. I fell onto the floor face first. I swore before clarifying, "Wait, I'm not going?"  
He nodded before glancing at the door and me uneasily. I got up unsteadily before asking, "Why?"

"It uh… was Makarov's orders. I think you should rest, i'm gonna go."

I cursed under my breath at him. Gosh dang it! Why did he do that. I seethed at him quietly before I heard a rumble from my stomach. Oh well I'll confront him later. I changed before walking out of the room and into the main room. I plopped down grateful everyone wasn't asking me questions. Cana was the first one to meet. She set down the same meal as Natsu had earlier. I thanked her silently with a smile. She winked at me before turning to serve elsewhere. I sighed looking at my breakfast. I poked at some of it before shoving it down my throat. I left the dish onto the counter and left. I walked into the misty morning to my apartment. The mist felt like a filter on everything. I didn't want to look at anything right now. I wanted to blend in and be there forever. Unmoving. I didn't want to move on. I wanted to continue dying inside slowly while the rest of the world left me alone to rot. Of course that was a very slim chance considering the family I had. As I neared the apartment, the mist began to let up. What did Makarov say? Live for not only your sake but Erza's too? What was the point of living if all you're gonna do is give up? I can't let another life go to waste. One is enough, we don't need two. What was the point of living if I'm not even gonna avenge her? I smiled as the sun pierced through the mist and onto the scenery around me like hope.  
AN: Sorry about that, don't know what was wrong . Anywho thanks for the review I would've never guessed it :/ or corrected it.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I got in the bath called to me like a siren. I fumbled out of my clothes and into the boiling liquid. It's temperature burned my skin as if reminding me the world wasn't always cold. I sunk underneath listening to the churning and roaring waves. I shut my eyes wishing I could just be rain because it was never afraid to fall (1). I resurfaced as I felt my lungs burn. I seeped into the bath until I was the only thing generating heat. I sighed getting out wrapped in towels. I stared at myself. My matted hair bubbled a memory to my mind. Two blurry figures fighting in the distance. Suddenly the black cloaked wizard plunged a hand into the knight's chest. A glowing blue orb with lighter blues in the center was ripped out. The knight fell- I hit something hard, glass was shattered. I hadn't realized I'd punched the mirror. Sadness and tears flooded my vision as I curled up and sobbed. I slept on my bathroom floor that night. The window was open sending chills. I didn't mind, she always felt cold, it was almost comforting had it been in a parallel universe. But in this one, I just felt empty. It wasn't until sunrise did I move. I changed into clothes and moved to my bed, it looked so comfortable I fell onto it face forward with a thump.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxxoxoxooxxoxo

"When are they expected?"

"Two days."

"Perfect," the cloaked man replied. He shifted his attention to a certain redhead. "How long is she expected to finish?"

"Approximately 24 hours."

oxoxoxxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxxoxooxxo

I awoke to a fluttering of wings. The butterfly flew through my window and onto my pillow. It's antennas tickled my face as I grumbled. I blinked before yawning. Peering outside, the moon shone through. Seems like I slept through a day I thought. I slipped outside with a sigh craving a midnight walk. I rubbed my eyes, drowsiness fading. The moon illuminated the fountain that I had somehow appeared in front of. I sat on one of the benches and stared. The water danced and trickled with renewed excitement. A butterfly made it's way over to my shoulder. I stared at it curiously. Their wings were a mix of honey gold, white, ocean blue, black, violet purple, and dandelion yellow. The colors made a swirl on it's wings. I studied the butterfly before dismissing it. "How can I be strong like you? Knowing that you're going to die in 4 weeks?" I whispered.

The butterfly shifted before stilling.

"I feel as if I'm fragile. Everyone always has regret and pity in their eyes when I look at them. They won't even let me come."

At this the monarch flapped angrily as if disagreeing. It's wings flashed red reminding me of her, before abruptly leaving.

"Wait! Don't leave me, I don't want to be alone again…."

It hung in air before deciding to floating back to my shoulder. I muttered, "Can't believe I'm talking to a butterfly."

It lifted it's head up as if huffing. I smiled apologetically towards it before offering a finger to it. It hopped onto it before rubbing its legs together. We sat in silence letting the air surround and smother us. I looked up at the full moon. A star flashed across the sky disappearing into space. I closed my eyes producing a wish. I opened my eyes with renewed hope. "You know you should smile more." a voice reminded.I jumped looking around with bewilderment. I must be going crazy. The cold is getting to me. Someone sighed before the butterfly flew onto my shoulder and stated, "Well this isn't going anywhere. If you don't mind I'm gonna leave, getting a bit cold."

"Just dreaming," I mumbled to myself. "You've been out here for an hour. You're just tired."

The butterfly shook before snapping, "Okay if you aren't gonna acknowledge me then fine. Just don't expect me to accompany you next time if this is your hospitality."

I pressed the palm into my eye and groaned, "Not today please. Just not today I've had enough."

"What about me then? You think I like being stuck like this? First of all I don't even know why I'm a damn butterfly. And then I learn I'm gonna die in 4 weeks. Lovely. I have to constantly slurp food if I don't then I'm screwed. You know how disgusting it is to slurp down warm liquid?"

I scooted away from the butterfly, intimidated. After a few more words it silence followed. "Sorry," we both said in unison. After the apology we left for my apartment. Well atleast I did. The monarch flew away leaving me confused and feeling tipsy as if I drank a gallon of beer. Rays were piercing through the trees and into the window by the time I flopped onto my bed.

1: Well let's just say it's a quote: "Maybe rain is the bravest thing god created, because it's never afraid to fall."

AN: Sorry for the wait too D: I just got really lazy. My bad. :L Permission to flame and insult me, you never know It might be inspiration for me c:


	3. Chapter 3

The door handle rattling was the first thing I heard. I rolled over falling off the bed with a thump. Groaning I shifted up. I stumbled over cursing because of my dresser. I rubbed the bruise on my hip before opening the door. Natsu panting with blood running down his right eye greeted me. His hand was gripping the door frame. "They… Erza...Guild…," he puffed before collapsing.

I yelped and jumped back in reflex. Wait a second, I scrambled out, Natsu forgotten.

I sprinted all the way to the guild. It was morning around 7 or 8 o'clock. When I arrived I was wheezing, after a minute I stepped inside heart pounding. It was dark and deserted, the place was torn up, overturned chairs and tables sprawled everywhere. I whipped my head around searching, there was only silence. Right when I was about to leave I heard two words, "Save me."

I gasped shoving my face away from my pillow. I sat up rubbing my eyes. Flickering my eyes over to my alarm clock it read: 5:03 AM I twisted my hips stretching my body. A few satisfying cracks later I leaped off my bed to go for a run. I grabbed my ipod on the way out and exited the apartment. I worked onto a jog with music blaring away keeping depressing thoughts at bay. When rays of light peaked over the trees I made a route to my apartment. Upon entering I immediately made a beeline for the bathroom. Shedding my clothes I sunk into the water's clutches loosening muscles. The water always had this calming effect on me. It's as if all my worries went down the drain. When I finished soaking I dried myself off. I took a glance at the apartment before leaving. When I arrived at the guild there was a scarcity of people. I strode over to a seat before settling. I drummed my fingers on the table waiting for E-... Something ripped and embedded into my heart as I recalled a memory. How there was a certain redhead who would always greet me every morning, of course if she was on a mission, she would never forget to see that I heard from her. Tears welled up without a warning. Gritting my teeth I slammed a hand onto the table and left. I walked outside of town stopping to take a glance at lake. The sun shone onto it making lights shimmer in and out. I sat down, back to a tree and watched the waves dance. In a matter of minutes I had fallen into a dream.

Something landed on my shoulder, I snapped my eyes open turning. Resisting the urge to slap it I saw the butterfly. It hovered above my shoulder before taking flight. "Where did you stow away for the night? I questioned.

The butterfly replied hesitantly, "I… I don't remember. The only thing I can remember is being human once."

The butterfly made no attempt to supply any more information. I waited debating whether to ask or dismiss. The question was eating me up waiting to be unleashed like a banshee's scream. Until I blurted, "Whatwasyourname?"

The monarch stopped for a second resting on my fingers. "It- I think it was….The first letter I believe was either 'S' or 'A'. I think….. I don't know!"

I smiled reassuringly, "It's fine."

"Why do I feel so cold?" Her wings turned a dark blue, turning a darker blue.

I looked worriedly at it not sure of what to do. The blue stopped darkening before it showed glass onto her wings. A crack appeared, a scream was heard. I whipped my head to the sound. It sounded like it was inside the town. I sprinted to the town, butterfly forgotten. Natsu was in a heap blood soaked into his clothes. I kneeled before him trying to find a pulse. A steady thump reassured me as I picked him up. "Natsu!" I said as I shook him.

He opened his eye looking me in the eye. He uttered one word before fainting. "Erza."

I stood rigid, I felt his weight being lifted off me. A light feathered touch fell onto my shoulder. I looked at it. Something caught my eye, I shifted my vision. On it's wing it said, "Save me." I shut my eyes breathing through my nose before coming to a conclusion. She is still alive, and I'm going to save her.

AN: Not much sorry I 'tis lazy. D: I like literally say, "Ok I'm gonna write." 5 seconds later, "I should write shouldn't I?


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry, sorry! I don't exactly enjoy writing this story but since I feel really bad I'll finish this. I don't exactly enjoy writing this because i feel like everything is just a little jumbled. I don't really know what I'm doing but I'm getting a general idea of it. Thanks for those who stuck to it through the end. I'm really sorry. D: Flames are welcome.

I don't know how, but I will save her. But first, what happened? I asked around for awhile before I found Natsu. He had been roughed up. A cast on his wrist, stitches on his head, nothing too bad. It was around 3 pm when he woke up. He groaned before slowly sitting up.

"Natsu," I questioned, "what in Celestia's name happened?"

"We,"he moaned in pain, "went against the wizard, turns out he had armies and duplicates of Erza at his disposal. I don't know how he managed to get Erza but I'm assuming the black arts."

I gripped the chair I was currently occupying. That piece of shit. I grit out, "Where is he?"

"Last time we saw him he was coming here. To destroy Fairy Tail. He's starting with the strongest in Fiore before moving on."

"What about…."

"They...They were caught. He surprised us at night. There...There was no one left. S-so they sent me back...We couldn't do anything," Natsu whispered the last part. Tears pricked in his eyes. I patted him awkwardly. He held something in his hand, blue fur. He glanced away, I left only leaving him a "Sorry…." The sky turned pink as time progressed. I spared it a glance before walking to a destination. When I arrived at the apartment, fatigue, and anxiety clawed at me. I rushed to the bathroom slipping into the bath. I turned the faucet on as I sat in bliss. As the water continued to fill the space around me, I shut my eyes, muscles loosening. A being of the night slipped in my mind and I fell to it's clutches.

* * *

Her back was pointed to me as if ignoring me. Crimson hair, is this...real? "Erza..?"

She turned around glancing at me. She spoke one word, except, no sound came out. I ran over to her. I was just a foot away from her when I hit something hard. Glass, a glass wall separated us, it ran on for miles. The height of it disappeared in the darkness above. She ran over towards me stopping when she touched the glass. I ignored the throbbing in my nose as I smiled. She returned the smile hesitantly. I held up a hand pressed against the glass. She mimicked it as I pressed my head against the glass. I smiled. We stared at each other before fog clouded our vision. I took my pointer finger and dragged it across the fog. _"Hi"_ was what was the left when I finished. Erza rolled her eyes. The way she rolled her eyes seemed so mesmerizing. The curve of her nose burned my brain. Her eyes, her face, her body, I memorized it all. When I finished, a _"Hey" (_ a heart followed behind it) appeared I blushed before replying, _"How are you?"_

Something averted her attention for she whipped her head behind her. Her eyes grew wide before she hurriedly scribbled something,

 _"King_ _"_

A shadow of darkness slunk towards her. When she finished the "g" she smiled bitterly. Her being enveloped in a dark shroud was the last thing I saw.

AN: Not much Sorry D: Flames are always welcome. Just changed the Word...


	5. Chapter 5

A harsh wind nipped at my body. I sat up shivering before drying off the last water droplets. The first rays were still napping. I looked at the clock fully clothed. I sneezed, lesson learned: never fall asleep when bathing. You get cold and have dreams of what you desire the most. 4:29 AM blared at me. I sighed was it a dream? "Just to be safe," I murmured. I flipped open my laptop, my fingers flew over the keys searching, 'King'. What the hell was... What the actual fuck? That was a game website? I needed something specific, 'What does King mean?'. I felt like a huge idiot, even though no one was here it was a bit...childish? Ignoring the flush in my cheeks, I scanned the definition.

King: The male ruler of and independent state, especially the one who inherits the position by right of birth.

Ok this sounded a little more legit. But, what the hell am I supposed to do? I can't exactly get a king? Or can I? A headache seeped into my brain. Too much thinking. I stood up dizzy shutting my laptop. Sighing I left the place I hung out every day. I wandered a while before Natsu popped into my mind. What were the directions again? Town square, go straight down, turn right into an alley, transition left, and continue going down there until you see the hospital. When I reached Natsu he was sitting up and his clothes were ruffled. His eyes drooped while purple circles colored his face. His attention at a wall as if trying to learn the art of turning stares into laser beams. I stared baffled at how fast he had recovered before shaking my head. I sat in the chair next to the bed. I clasped his hand uttering a quiet, "Hey."

His finger twitched as if acknowledging me. The dawn's light flooded in basking us in light. "Natsu, I'm going to after him. Like a great philosopher once said, "Every man is guilty of all the good he did not do." If I know I had the chance to make a change and I let it slip, I don't know if I'd live the same way. If I have to die, so be it. Atleast, I died for a cause. I won't let you stop me, I need to do this. I can't go on living knowing I didn't even try to save my family. Please understand where I'm coming from." I left it at that, I turned around.

A hand snapped onto my wrist in a death grip. An exhale was forced out him. He stared directly into my eyes stating, "They took Happy, the most important person I loved. They took my family, if they have to take my damn body then so be it. You aren't leaving without me. If we both die, atleast we tried. Just give me a few hours, I need to do something."

I nodded letting a breath I didn't know I was holding. I glanced at my watch, it stated, 7:45. "Meet me at the guild. at 10:00 am."

Natsu nodded numbly before squeezing my hand nervously. "Thank you," I said as he let go. When I left I felt somewhat nervous yet, excited. A rush of uneeded adrenaline coursed through my veins. I lengthened my strides excited for something. I felt a weird sensation, leading me to the lake. I stared into the lake memorising it. This might be the last time I see this. I closed my eyes, remembering the glittering, the deep blue lurking at the bottom as if beckoning you to explore. The weird habitants always unknown, dark and mysterious darting about. The scales of water, darker, lighter, all of it burned into my thoughts as I locked it away. I don't know why, but it seemed so important. Like a locket of a loved one. I loomed closer to the lake, ready to memorize the texture. The way it slipped through my fingers like silk. The sound it made lapping at the shore. I was just about to taste it when a certain butterfly fluttered in front of me. It scoffed, "Wow, did you even eat this morning? Don't drink water if you're hungry!"

I destroyed the union my hands made, blushing. "I wasn't hungry," I mumbled, my stomach seemed to protest for it grumbled.

The butterfly made what seemed like a scoff? "Fine I'll go eat. Happy mother?" I stomped away, a bit too childish for my liking. When I was a few feet away I glanced back. "Coming Mrs Butterfly?" I asked.

It hung in mid-air most likely debating before giving in. It trailed behind me as I shuffled over to my apartment. I opened the door waiting for her or him. It flapped with grace before landing onto a chair. I rummaged through my fridge, before I salvaged a somewhat satisfying meal. When I finished with brunch, (breakfast, lunch whatever you wanna call it) I sighed. Should I tell her? him? The butterfly as if able to see the stress resonating from me, asked, "What's on your mind? Out with it! I'm somewhat your friend if not an ear."

I rose an eyebrow before explaining, "You see, there are some bad people who stole someone important to me. And I have to get her back, I might die in the process."

"Do I look like a child?"

"Uh… is that a rhetorical question? You could be one for all I know."

"Whatever, just carry on."

"That was it….But, even though I barely knew you, I just want to say goodbye to you. You helped lessen the pain of my important person's disappearance. You entertained me, no offense intended. I wish I knew you before you were a butterfly, you seem….interesting. One day, I hope in the afterworld I get to meet you once more. Thank you for helping me." I glanced at my watch, it read, 9:45. "It's time for me to part, I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you." I slipped out not noticing moisture.

After what seemed like eternity, (a few minutes) the butterfly murmured out of earshot, "Lucy?"

AN: Read and Review, also don't own anything! Might not update much but eh...I'll try to this week c:


	6. The Lake

AN: Don't know if on the weekends I can update, but my schedule might be write for TVK and TF then take a day off, that's about a thousand words :/ not much then the next day I'll write for this and my other one. But yah, if I don't then I'm probably sick...(That never happens. I CAN"T GET SICK EE Lol ok off topic.) Or I'm really lazy.

The wind sent a brisk wind as if planting seeds of doubt in my pool of thoughts. I brushed it off as soon as a pink fluffy haired Natsu strut over to me. His face impassive as he nodded to me. He took off running towards the north. We arrived outside of town in a matter of minutes. "How long did it take you to get there?"

"It took a day. We camped, then they attacked us," Natsu replied.

I nodded before taking a glance at the scenery. We were in a clearing, closing in on a lake. I never realized how far away the lake was. I stared at it entranced once more by it. Something shimmered across the water disrupting it's flow. I flicked my eyes to it. Cocking my head to the side I slowed down. I placed a hand on Natsu's chest signaling to stop. "What's that?" A shard of the sun was our only warning before a sharp tipped sword glided out the water. It flew at Natsu, he had a brief moment to dodge. He jerked his head the left avoiding it barely. His result was only a kiss by the sword. A small river of blood dribbled down his cheek lazily. We dove separate ways, Natsu to the left, and I to the right. I rolled as I hit the ground. I heard whizzes behind me following like angry bees. I glanced around looking for a sturdy obstacle to take cover. A thick trunk to my right answered my call. I rolled over to it. I stood up breathless as swords flew left and right leaving no space for a mouse. The tree groaned in protest almost giving out but fighting til the end. How to approach this situation? I peered out looking for a source. Suddenly they stopped. I waited hesitantly waiting for the swords to start again. One minute, two, three. By then I peeked out. Natsu having a stare down with three Erza's appeared. I assessed the damage, nothing so far, it seemed like they were having a conversation. I slunk over using the trees as an invisibility cloak. As I got closer the conversation stopped. Soft thumps and heat invaded my senses. I stole a glance. Natsu being pinned down was the last thing I saw before I charged out silently. I tackled a surprised Erza ignoring everything about her. Her scent lingered on me as if tempting. It vanished as I was nailed in the face. They pulled back ready for round two. I rolled over shifting the advantages. I kneed her in the stomach keeping her down. I pictured a different face as I snapped back my hand and let go. Something fractured as soon as my fist connected with their face. I closed my eyes taking deep breaths. Don't think about it. Don't think about it, don't think about it. I stood shakily,

 _remember, it was for her._

Just don't think about it.

 _Imagine it's him. Burn him into your mind. Forget her face. Engrave his face onto hers. Imagine his hooded face as he pulled out the beating heart. Imagine his smile plastered there. Forget her features. Burn the curve of his nose, the glint in his eyes, his skin taut against his bones. All of it._

That voice..? No, couldn't be? I sighed shaking my head as I searched for Natsu. He was struggling his ground against two of him. I charged over. He noticed me and immediately flipped me, grabbing my arm and using momentum to overturn me. I groaned before I felt the air leave me like leaf to a tree. He pulled a sword ready to plunge it in before I kicked him hard in the back, making him topple over. I grabbed the sword ready to thrust it into his warm body. Ready to see the life drain out of his eyes, his last dying breath. A whizz was heard before it was felt. A small needle embedded itself into my calf. I cried out in surprise. I rolled over before sitting up and flinging it out. When I got it out a kick to my side was delivered. I coughed rolling onto my stomach. A leg slammed into my back grinding me into the green plush grass. I groaned digging my stomach into the ground attempting to avoid the foot. I whimpered as weight was added to that foot. Natsu to my right on the ground attempted to wiggle away. Five of them surrounded him. This is it, I thought. We're either gonna die or be experimented. Why else would we be alive? All of this because of some stupid wizard wanted to be the strongest. Why is it always power? I teared rolled down my cheek as I tried to think of something else. Breathe, think of something calming. I flashed through my memories expecting to find something. Nothing! Not a thing at all. Except, I drew open the door. The lake shimmered as if inviting me. I closed my eyes, tears washed away on a different shore. I breathed in remembering, the waves as if in synch singing like a choir each time it lapped against the shore, the way it reflected the sun as if smiling, the moisture of the air, all of it flooded my brain. The memory felt so surreal, the water dripping down my hand. The same rhythmatic dripping. Drip. Drop. The stream slowly following gravity's hand. The pressure on my back lifted. I took that opportunity to spin with my leg out tripping them. Something felt funny on my hand. I stared at it. Blue clear water clung onto my hand like an infant to a mother. I stared blankly at it. "What the?"

AN: Read and Review!


	7. Still love you after death

AN: Sorry for the wait! I got stuck in a rut and I couldn't write this, my bad. Any who hope this makes it up. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta and I'm too lazy to go back and read through it thoroughly. (Insert Sigh)

Recap: I stared at it. Blue clear water clung onto my hand like an infant to a mother. I stared blankly at it. "What the?"

It hardened slightly as if trying to solidify the idea that I water on my hand. Natsu struggled to get up igniting a renewed fire. I gave him a hand. He smiled goofily, why was he smiling? "That was a nice warm up."

What. Him getting pinned down was just a warmup? What the. He glanced at me, fire burning in his eyes. Ah, what the heck? Let's go! By now, we could see the army of Erzas. Each one in different armor. Natsu rolled his head, satisfying cracks could be heard. I breathed in, a bath would be nice right now. I shrugged that comment off before exhaling. Ok, I rested my hand on my hips. I traced over a key slightly. I dug out a random key. Scorpio. He appeared smiling before taking a glance at the army. "I understand," he replied immediately.

Natsu nodded before we charged head on. I pulled out a whip hopefully enough to hold my ground. The world turned into a blur of yells. We wouldn't last long, it was a fact. But we would die trying, we had nothing anchoring us. We were either brave, or very very stupid. I jumped out of the way where a sword would've hit. The pool leaked in my mind remind me of the cool wet substance. I drew upon that feeling yearning for the calmness. Moisture from the air left leaving my lips parched as water balled up in my hand. It vibrated as if anticipating what was going to happen. Then, enormous pain was left in my side. I lay on the floor in a heap dazed, and breathless. The water gone, I tried to conjure it once more, but the pain groused and increased. I focused on getting up as I glanced up, once more reminded. Something welled up before it shattered.

 _Remember it's not her it's him. Remember the tattoo._

Anger coursed through my veins as I remembered what he did. I stood up and snapped the whip at his hip. He swatted it away with a smirk gracing his lips. I could feel my blood boiling ready to burst. He laughed at my witty attempts before lunging at me. I jumped at the side surprised. His fist grazed me but still left a cut from the ferocity of the punch. I jumped to the left analyzing the battle around me. I jerked my head searching for him once I let my guard down. He disappeared as I was soaking in the area. Taking this opportunity, I recalled an azure colored ball. A wave of security, confidence, and pride rushed through me. I remembered the slippery substance, the fragile jello like substance, dancing with the rhythm. Something slammed into me. I toppled over like building blocks. A kick the ribs followed. I grunted trying to stand, my bones protested in pain. The muscles in my bones felt like lead, weighing me down. My bones felt tender and sore. The aching in my arms increased feeding the fires of hell as someone stepped on my arm. I bucked furiously attempting to get him off. He smirked before putting more weight, I whimpered not yet ready to give him the satisfaction. I gripped onto his leg with my other free hand digging my nails into his leg. He gritted his teeth before positioning to kick my arm away. I took that moment to tug as hard as my bony arms could muster. He fell on his back with a thud. I quickly got up and kicked him in the stomach. He groaned as I punched him in the face. He fell unconscious as I looked for Scorpio. He was doing pretty well I pulled another key taking a deep breath. I leaned against a tree as I picked a random key. Loke. I glared at him seeing a flirt upon his lips. His look of surprised passed quickly before a wind swept through them depleting most of my strength. I held up a hand and swatted Loke away. His grim expression said it all as I sank down. Breaths, take them in remember. I shivered, my breathing shaking. I quivered sitting there, surprisingly no one noticed me. Why were we even fighting? Did we want to die that bad? I sighed before berating myself. I need to learn how to summon that thingy again. "Still trying fool?" A snarky voice cut through my thoughts.

I grit my teeth, don't act rash. Lay low. Let him think you're too weak to reply, I groaned weakly for the effect. He smirked looming closer, he gripped my shirt and hefted me up. I squirmed helplessly. Hopefully this would work. He wrapped his bony fingers around my neck as I struggled. His grin widened as he saw the horror in my eyes. He tightened his grip before I quickly wrapped my whip around his elbow and yanked it against where the joint wasn't supposed to bend. A sickening yet satisfying crack sounded as I gulped in air. I coughed before staring at him. He returned the glare and winced. His arm twisted the wrong way as he grunted quietly before snapping it back in place. What the hell? His lips curled before I jerked the whip into his face. Surprise flickered across his face as he went down. I dragged the whip over his face quickly. I breathed raggedly catching my breath. I searched the battlefield, it seemed like they were toying with us, one on one. Seeing who could take us down. Something rose up to my throat, who knew people could be this sick and, and cruel. Of course, it's life. But this, was taking it too far.

 _Use that rage, kill them, all of them! Tear their throats watch as his last breath leaves his lips. Savor each cry like a memory._

I sprinted towards the nearest enemy throat punching them. They grabbed my fist and twisted. I screamed before swiping my leg to kick them. Recognition flickered in her eye as something troubled her- him. It wasn't her, it was him. That bastard of a wizard. I yanked her forward telling pain to screw off. It throbbed painfully before it shut up as my hand was out of his grasp. I threw up my knee hitting his face. They yelped before snapping out of it. His stance said, "Come and get it." I charged leaning right before twisting left and landing a kick. They groaned as they grabbed on my leg and yanked me forward. They jutted out their elbow hitting me in the nose. A small trail fell down before it was smeared away. I licked my lips cleaning it. I had barely registered it until he had yanked my head back making me face the sky. His voice whispered, "Not so strong anymore hm?" His voice was gruff as if it was never used.

"Go screw yourself old man," I retorted.

They loosened their grip as if confused. I jammed my elbow into his stomach making him flop backwards. I spun with my whip lashing him in the side. He grunted before tackling me. His brown eyes pierced me as he sat on my torso pinning my arms. He leaned in ready to whisper dark secrets before I mashed my head into his. "OW!" his voice yelped.

"Like I said before, screw yourself," I stated before rolling over. I pressed my knee into his stomach before rolling up the whip and punching him with it. "This is for my guild," A smack was heard, one knee on his stomach, one on his arm, and just for safety precautions one on his neck. I pressed into his stomach before sending a punch. "And this is for the person you took from me, Erza!" I punched him in the eye where the tattoo was. The bitch deserved it. That was when a punch sent me flying away. I coughed as I landed on my side with a branch bruising it. I shifted it away. He shifted up not defeated yet and stood up. "That all you got?" He taunted.

 _That's it!_

Rushing water consumed my mind, water shooting out was the last thing I saw before it projected out. At the same time, a loud beating was heard before a squeak was shouted, "No!"

A blur zipped in front of it despite it's small frame. It was hit before being blown into him. It disappeared. Wait, who was that? Shit. Don't tell me. It was…..

Erza's Pov:

Something flickered at the corner of my eye, on instinct I turned and grabbed their hand. I twisted ready to break it off when, her blonde hair registered in my brain. Something triggered. Did I know her? They swiped at my shin, I yelped surprised losing my balance. They yanked me forward and lifted their knee up hitting me right between the eyebrows. It knocked me off my serene state before I backtracked. I chose a defensive staff before quirking an eyebrow. That seemed to piss her off even more, I grimaced internally somewhere in my mind. They angled right as I prepared to counter attack. At the last second they twisted and kicked me in the side. I grabbed on it like my life depended on it before exacting my revenge. I nailed them in the nose with a satisfying small crack. Blood oozed out and something weird inside me internally cried. Before she had time to adapt, I disappeared behind her before grabbing her hair. "Do I know you?" I inquired.

"Go screw yourself old man," was her only response.

What? Was she blind? I felt an elbow connect with my gut and I coughed backing up. A sting on my left hip made me see the whip retreating to its master. I returned the pain by charging at her. I sat on her stomach before pinning her hands down. I was just about to say something when she flung her

head into mine. "OW!" I yelped.

"Like I said before screw yourself," she repeated before switching our positions. I felt pain boil into my wrist, neck, and stomach. "This is for my guild," was the only thing I registered before pain erupted on my face. The pain that seemed everywhere possessed me leaving me helpless. After a couple smacks a, "And this is for the person you took from me, Erza!" before a punch ensured. It sent black spots all over my vision as if they were having the time of their short lives. When she was breathing heavily on top I took that chance to ignore the pain and shove her off. She flew quite a distance away. During each of those smacks, flashes of remnants of us together. What the flip did this mean? How would I know? A flood of memories stuck together like spaghetti noodles. I couldn't get anything through the mush of it all. I stood up, there was one thing I could do. "I'm sorry." Something fluttered in front of me before a blue object pierced into my soul freezing my veins. It infected my being, and yet, there was something warm sinking in my chest. It glowed brightly as if trying to light a way in a dark room. It was very unsettling, what was this? Fatigue convinced me to sleep and I obliged welcoming the darkness.

AN: Please review and Review! :) Heads up, I won't be able to update over the weekends!


	8. Why We Continue Fighting

AN: Wow I must be dedicated or I love you guys. Eh I'll take the first one (:P) I come home from school, read, then write XD It takes me forever to write. Welp no motivation at all, This takes up so much time I can't even play league of legends XD I can play Undertale because I can quit when I want to. (One thing I hate about league...) But read ahead! c;

Curiosity and shame gnawed at me.

 _Remember it's him not your precious one._

But what if it wasn't? What if it was her? What if the first one was her? What am I doing here? How did I even get here? Her death seemed so far away. Why were we even fighting anymore. Why did we even fight? Too many have already suffered. You can't fight violence with violence, it just makes things more worse. I slumped to my knees completely exhausted. But I have to keep fighting, for the people I love. It was just so hard, how do people hold their head up high knowing that there was no reason for it. Nothing for you to be proud of, except the flashes of hate and jealousy. All you were doing was trying to set an example, silently sending a message to those in hurt screaming, 'Be strong, this will end. We just have to be strong and hold on.' It was so hard.

 _They outnumber you, you might as well give up now._

It's fruitless, no matter how many times life beats you down, you would get up. Well I'm done, I've tried so hard. I've had to live without you and now he taunts me with this….This seemed even more hopeless. Did I really want to die?

 _No, I want to live_

But what is there left to live for, my world has been flipped upside down. Then someone decided to spin my globe before dunking it into a hoop.

 _There's always-_

I sighed feeling two people behind me. I felt a shove before I fell onto the ground. A few beatings later I felt someone yank onto my hair lifting me up by it. I groaned quietly, injuries still fresh. I was too tired to fight to the end. The world was cruel and I just gave up. The world could do what it wanted. I was done with it. It never occurred to me that while we were fighting, not once did his hood actually fall down. But now, he stood with that stupid tattoo on his left eye and it was blue. He had blue ocean eyes. They were disgusting as if consuming your very being watching each move calculating every little thing. Don't get me started on his hair, it was sprawled everywhere like it was in more pain than what he had endured. "How the hell does you hair even stay on your head?" I blurted before blushing, oops.

He rose an eyebrow in amusement. I fought the rising bile. His eyebrow rose into his hair making it disappear. I held back the laughter as my train of thought somehow wandered into how he would look if he was bald. (AN: Well that was OOC oops XD I had to add that :P) A look of irritation passed over his looks. "How did you flip the tattoo?" I spouted.

He rolled his eyes as if obvious. He waited as if debating on something. I looked around. By now I was able to keep my balance on my knees. The rough hand had let go of my hair and was now glowering at me. I quivered internally as a fear gnawed at me, maybe I would die. Of course I would, when I came here I was prepared to die. Something (AN: Maybe it was nothing c:) flew into my eye making it water. This was it. Was I really going to give up?

"Are you really that ignorant?" He spat.

I jumped startled out of my thoughts. I hesitantly asked, "Then who are you, because you almost look exactly like Jellal."

He laughed as if I was telling some sick joke. A joke that started with _her_ death. Then ended with my family being captured. "What's so funny? You think this is funny? You think people dying is funny? You think losing the one person you loved, the one person you woke up for everyday is funny? You think losing the reason you look forward to each day is funny? Do you know how hard it is to wake up with an empty bed? Do you know how hard it is to function without her? Do you know how hard it is to continue doing what you used to do together?" I hissed out of breath.

He stared at me contemplating before laughing once again. Rage consumed me. He did not deserve to laugh at everything I worked for. I tensed waiting holding back the ocean crashing against my dam. It flung itself harder wishing to twist that neck. I clenched my jaw, hopefully I could hold it back. Deep breaths through the nose. In lieu of enforcing pain upon me he walked over to an unconscious clone of him. "Oh yeah," he said as if he remembered something. He snapped his fingers.

As if I had been looking at everything underwater, it changed. No longer were there thousands clones of him, but of Erzas. Of course! I had completely convinced myself that she wasn't possibly, not in a year, going to be her….. Of course the truth hurts. A pair of arms held me as I realized what was happening. Panic ran around in my brain as I tried to think straight (AN: That didn't work out well did it now? ;) Sorry I just had to put that there. I just had to. c; Ok I swear I'm good.) What if that was a clone? What if that was the original one? What if none of them were the right one, what if she was already dead? These thoughts ran through my head taking up my space. I tried to get my breathing under control. That doesn't make sense. If she was a clone why did she act so weird? Wait, her eyes were brown. But now his eyes are blue, wait- I groaned. Please don't tell me. Oh my god. I felt a sick feeling rise up. It stayed in the back of my throat ready to fling itself out of my throat. Why did life have to be so complicated? Everything seemed to freeze up once he touched her.

A body dropped beside me was audible but barely. I glowered at him attempting to burn holes into him watching as he squirmed in agony. I hadn't noticed I was mumbling until I heard a familiar voice state something. "Don't give up Lucy."

My head jerked towards Natsu distracting me. "Why," I whispered. "Why should I keep trying? Everything I loved has been taken. There's no hope. There was no hope from the beginning!"

He grinned weakly, "You're wrong, you fight because you hope one day you'll be reunited with them. The guild isn't dead, just captured. Whether they live or not is not any of our concern right now. We fight for those we love and want to protect. You can fight for the people of Fiore. You can fight for the future generations yet to come. You can fight for those who can't. You can fight to preserve the memory of those fallen. You can fight to protect in everything you believed in."

By now the Jellal(?) had her by the neck slowly cutting off her oxygen. He grinned in my direction making him look like a crazy mad man. That was the last straw. I jerked my right elbow connecting into someone's jaw. Adrenaline pumped into my veins filling my being with energy. I grabbed the arm holding my other hand before flipping her forward. "Sorry," I mumbled.

I threw a glance at him before I saw his hands tighten around her neck. A rage flashed before my eyes. I clenched my fists and focused the rage towards him. I threw a shard of water at him. He yelped before it connect with him. He dropped Erza abruptly before the water splashed him. He felt his body before laughing in relief. "All you got? A water trick?" He taunted.

I narrowed my eyes. Something cracked. He glanced down. I smiled as I saw the water harden and spread. He whispered something before it broke away. He cackled at the defeat in my eyes. At that moment I wanted to hide away in a hole and just die. I felt tears prick at my eyes in shame. A flush of blood came to my cheeks. I looked away to Natsu he pat my shoulder nodding in understanding (AN: XD I put understandment at first before autocorrect was like, "Dafuq? That's understanding. Oops oh sorry :c my bad.) Suddenly, all the clones kneeled down before bursting into pieces of light. "What!" He exclaimed baffled.

A mess of red moved.

AN: Just gotta say, I enjoyed writing this.. Sorry but most times I force myself to do it... XD oops. Welp hope you liked it. Thanks for all the views! I am honored to have your attention (for how long I guess doesn't matter?). c; Read review! Also have have a nice day :)


	9. Time

AN: Thank you to the guest who reviewed! Thanks for your constructive criticism. I'll try to my best ability to clear somethings up in this chappie if not the next one. Heads up if you didn't notice, I'll probably be ending this soon, maybe three chapters tops? Maybe not. Read and Review! It helps me. I was supposed to post this earlier but something made me very annoyed so long story short I was ticked off and therefore I did not write for this. Anywho, you made me want to write so thanks for the reviews! Enjoy. Oh yeah I don't own anything.

A series of coughs froze all of us. Not a single breath was inhaled. All eyes stared at the mess of red hair. The frame shook as if laughing silently. One last cough before she spat out blood. It's redness couldn't rival with her hair. The silky- I shook my head ridding of the thoughts. What did this mean? I licked my lips before averting my attention from her. A breeze past by ruffling his hair. He seemed to be calm, it was almost frightening. He waited for her to finally stand on her shaky legs. I moved my leg to get to Erza but something prevented it. I jerked my head, or attempted to. My body stayed rooted to the spot. The only thing I could move were my eyes. "Natsu?" my voice cracked, so I could use my mouth.

I saw a grin splayed across that stupid tattooed smug face. I wanted to growl at him, but I suppressed it. As if reading my thoughts he turned his head slightly to look at me before winking. It made my skin crawl. His grin widened at my reaction. I closed my eyes thinking. What should I do? What should we do? Erza couldn't handle him last time… I wanted to cry out of frustration.

A snap of fingers ripped me from my thoughts. A chair was propped underneath me, when I glanced over, the same treatment was being applied to Natsu. I tried jerking up, it was futile. We seemed to be held down with invisible bonds. I watched curious to what his game was. He did a few stretches before having a glare down with Erza. After a couple seconds, I heard a clash. Erza flew at him surprising me with her agility. He easily deflected her attack looking very bored. They both had a mask of demeanor. It seemed like they were at the same level. But looks can be deceiving, a clutter of metal was heard as a figure struggled to get up. Astonishment painted my face as Erza got up from the rubble. She'd been thrown into a building, even when she was getting tossed around, she looked so graceful. As the dust cleared I mustered up the courage to ask. The questions were gnawing at me slowly watching me roast in a fire of nerves. I opened my mouth ready to fire the question when he interrupted, "To answer your question, I am not my ignorant brother. He was stupid." At this I scoffed. The irony was killing me.

He continued on ignoring me. "I am truly his twin brother. You think he just made me up out of thin air? Of course I despised him for using my name without my consent."

"You think we're gonna believe you?" Erza ground out.

He grinned, I wonder where his arrogance came from. I shuddered as a chill consumed my body. "No," Siegrain replied with amusement. "It doesn't matter, they'll just blame my idiotic brother. It's not my problem." A laugh followed.

I locked my jaw, how disgusting this being was. Not even going to own up to their sins. Blaming it on someone else. Never ready to be responsible. It was like this was a game to him. Uneasiness settled in my stomach. I took in deep breaths trying not to retch up acids. When I had succeeded I watched tiredly as they continued fighting. I stole a glance at Natsu, something was wrong. Earlier he had been struggling. Now his efforts had decreased tremendously. He still struggled with each breath he got, but it was pathetic compared to his attempts earlier. His eyes met mine, confirming my suspicion. I turned back to look at Erza. It seemed like they were just having an all out war, but if you looked close enough. You could see she was slowly trying to inch closer to us. Of course it was never that easy.

Each time she get a step closer, Siegrain closed in on her driving her back. The process, if that's what you want to call it, was slow. Almost too slow, I felt like my life was being sapped away before me. I watched tiredly with eyelids drooping. I tried to stay awake, I did whatever I could. Remembering every precise detail of our guildmates. Remembering our trips we made. Remembering each fight our guild had and why. I still couldn't move anything except my mouth, eyelids if that meant anything and my eyes. It was like they pressed clay onto me making sure I couldn't move as they modeled my body. Or they froze my body. I tried wiggling my toes and fingers, nothing. A small seed of doubt voiced a thought,

 _Why not close your eyes and sleep?_

I'm not tired.

 _Are you sure?_

Yes.

 _Are you lying?_

Why am I talking to myself? I shook my head, or at least tried to. I glanced at Natsu hoping to find an answer. He looked in the same condition of me, trying to stay awake. I'm pretty sure if we could move, I'd see a thick vein on his forehead. His efforts were starting to take a toll on him, frustrating him to no end.

 _Why not sleep?_

A thick and velvety voice said. It seemed so soothing, maybe I should sleep. My eyelids grew even heavier. They were just about shut when a shout was heard. I jolted my eyelids awake trying to find the source. I opened my mouth, only to find I couldn't. Great now we could only move our eyes. The sound seemed to come from Erza, I think she said my name? I shrugged it off, on the verge of unconsciousness. Another shout snapped me from my thoughts. I opened them angrily ready to scold whoever said my name. Only then, when I saw his arm through her stomach, did I actually wake up. My eyes widened as blood slid down into a pool at her feet. I shut my eyes, no I couldn't watch her die again. Not again! I clenched my teeth. No luck. I took deep breaths through my nose trying to calm down. The same thoughts bounced around in my head messing my train of thought: She's going to die.

I racked my brain, what could I do? I could feel myself shake from fear. Could I actually lose her again? I couldn't bear it. What would he do with us?

 _Why not sleep on it?_

This is not the time! The stress was piling up, I wanted to scream and shout, clawing at everything.

 _Why do you continue resisting?_

Doubt dribbled down into my thoughts. Why was I resisting? We reached the end of our luck. We knew this was going to happen when we charged here recklessly. What could we do except accept our fate? Defeat spread through me infecting each hope. I laid limp ready to face the darkness.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill her," Siegrain requested.

I peeked open an eye. He held her up by the neck. Her blood was oozing out slowly, most likely to prolong the pain. He hadn't put much pressure against her neck, resulting in nothing too lethal.

"Yes," he supplied, "you."

I opened my mouth, before I was interrupted, "Think long and hard about this, her life lays in your hand."

"Why should I answer? You'll probably kill her anyway." I asked suspicious yet thankful I could move my jaw, if it was only temporarily.

"Because I'm bored. I guess you'll have to trust me then," he smiled smugly.

I suppressed a shudder and thought. Why should he just save her? Why not everyone else? Why not someone else? What was she to me? A friend? An acquaintance? Company? Nakama?

Somewhere between those lines, she meant more to me. She wasn't just one of them. She was all. She was everything to me and yet so much more. I just couldn't find the word.

I looked over to Natsu as if he held the answer. He was knocked out. What did I feel for him? He was nakama, company, and he wasn't exactly an acquaintance. But, he didn't mean everything to me, he was like a brother. Like family

. Erza, she was more than that. I felt a headache drum faintly as my thoughts travelled deeper. What was she to me? All the slight touches and gestures we had, did all friends do that? Did all the feather light touches drive crazy? Did I feel like that with Levy? Did her touches leave me tingling with the thought of her all day. Tracing where she touched me over and over replaying the memory. Friends didn't do that. What she she to me? I wanted to let a sigh out. I was more confused than from the start.

"Five," he droned.

I panicked, what was I suppose to say? What did she mean to me?

"Four," he continued.

I thought back to all those times spent together.

"Three."

She wasn't a friend. I knew that for sure.

"Two."

She was more. The answer was on the tip of my tongue.

"One. Time's up." Siegran stated too cheerfully.

"A lover," I blurted. I blushed as I realized what I said. He raised an eyebrow, it seemed something like an invitation. "I mean, because," I took in a shuddering breath, "I love her." I said it slowly still uncomfortable with the words coming out of my mouth. It was like my mind was stuck in molasses. Did I love her? Was that just an excuse? Was she the highlight of my day? Was I the only one who thought her smile was beautiful? Was I the only one who thought she was graceful in everything? Was I the only one who thought she was perfect?


End file.
